Lost Knowleg
by Lin3
Summary: One day link wakes to find out his hole world has been turned around. A feyferie flots above him, telling him he has to meet the Deku tree. But, once he does, it dies. Then he tries to run, run away from it, but it just keeps on following. New Title
1. A ferfayrie and rolling stones with dead

Legend of Zelda Oot We'll I achuly got a review!This chapter is dictated to CrazyCoolGirl25~!You get a cookie C.C.G25!  
  
The man on the horse, who seemed to be in a sort of angered trance , raised a hand that shook with rage to Link who lay on the ground in pain. The reason why the strange and fierce man raised his hand was unknown to Link but he was fearful just the same.  
  
Link's face consorted before going to a look of horror as he waited for something to end his life or make him a grate amount of pain. He couldn't run away-again the same feeling of control by another had token over his body and it was like a statue waiting to be broken; wither it be fear or just dream he didn't know all he knew was he didn't want what ever was going to happen happen.  
  
The fairy that was now constantly hanging over his shoulder screeched and put herself in front of link in a disparate attempt to make him shielded.  
  
His mouth opened on its own and words came out,"wake up!Wake up!Link wake up you lazy bum!"  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
The hit on Links face that came from a small hand wasn't painful, but it was enough to get him to open his eyes to the world that surrounded him. He groaned as he stretched his tired stiff limbs with many pops. Once he was comfy he lay back down then , he remembered WHY he had woke up.  
  
"Who is it and..?" he sleepily called out to answer the strange voice as he lifted a hand to his cheek where a few drops of blood where coming from a tiny wound,"why did you hit me?"  
  
He opened his eyes and drunkenly looked around as he placed himself back on his bed,seeing no one he called out "If that was you Mido I suggest you run!"  
  
"Up here!And I am definitely NOT Mido!" the voice shouted squeakily from above.  
  
Link rubbed his sore neck and momentarily rubbed and blinked his eyes before getting and glancing up. He was surprised to find a fayferie burning a angry red light flitting not too far above his head. He had seen many fairies before, including the free ones in the Lost Woods and the guardian ones of the other Kokiri.But a Fayferie was very rare to see. A fayferie was a evolved form of a fairy and had a certainty aurora about it that would signify its element. This one naturally was fire seeing as how it was fiercely getting a darker red by the second with irritation.  
  
But the fact that it was in his room was absurd!Insane one might say given Links KNOWN history.  
  
"Who are you?" Link gasped out, as his brain wouldn't allow the words to come out regularly.  
  
"Dot be so rude," the Fay growled out.Fayferies hate to be treated unrespected for fairies barely ever become Fayferies so they wanted only respect from others and where very touchy about it.  
  
Link frowned. He hadn't meant to upset the small one it was just waking up with a Fayferie gloating above you was something you didn't see very often.  
  
"Don't frown at me!"it screeched,"I don't care for your rudeness!"  
  
Link blushed and nodded.  
  
"S..sorry,"he mumbled in embarrassed.  
  
The little one's glow flickers and a sweet look of pity took itself upon her face before she ruffled the tiny feathers on her red wings and scowled while she said, "All right I forgive you. But only because I have to! Now my name used to be Navi BUT that was when I was a fairy. You are to call me Flora. And you would be Link."  
  
Link's eyes widened. "Yes. How did you -?"  
  
The fayferie Scowled at him her eyes glinting red warning him she might achuly use her powers of fire on him,"A fayferie knows all around his or her forest! And that means ,Link, that I KNOW YOUR NAME!"  
  
Link blinked in surprise. It was very rare when a fayferie got angry this one seemed to have a immense temper! Defiantly something you didn't want to be on the wrong side of or else you might get burned.  
  
"And in doing so you will su-..are you listening!?"  
  
Flora's angry yet bell like voice hit him back into the real world and he looked apologetically to the young fay. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch everything you said."  
  
Flora's glow intensified yet again. "Well you sure are a very very rude fellow now aren't you!? The Great Deku Tree told me to come here and to get you to come to him so he can have a privet conversation! He has also assigned me as your fayferie!"  
  
Despite Flora's apparent irritation, Link just had to gasp in surprise.  
  
"what?"  
  
"You're to be my fayferie?"  
  
"Yes, I said that all ready!" Flora replied, her wings beginning to flutter rapidly. "But I might rely have to get a other and reconsider! Your way to rude. Of course I will not do that for I value the Grate Deku Tree more then that!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Link rushed as he stood up, staring at Flora. "I mean I'm very very glade that you where so kind as to be my Fair- Fayferie! I just never thought... after all these years I thought I would never ever get the chance to ever have a Fayferie!Much less a fairies."  
  
Despite of Link's constant blabber, Flora's glow dimmed to a calming scarlet and her voice softened. "I understand. And I'm sorry that I was so rude. But I am very anxious , you see, to go meet the Deku Tree."  
  
Link blinked in surprise. This fayferie had a good side?! Amazing. So he nodded slowly and got up off the bed, "I will come with you to the Grate Deku Tree. Just let me get ready. I cant reply go like this."  
  
Flora nodded impatiently as he stretched and put on his green cloths over his white night shirt and shorts.  
  
As Flora waited, Link briskly walked to the table to snatch up his things. As he put his boots on and placed his long cap snugly over his head his ears stretching over his hat behind his head and curling at the ends slightly , he glanced at the small one with her pointy looks. He noticed that she was not impatient for a short temper but for she had been getting more and more worried by the second.  
  
Something deep inside him stirred , as though just trying to come to life, and made him quicken his pace.  
  
  
  
The Eye of Din stretched out warmly hitting him with rays of sunlight and a tingling sensation flowed though him as he stepped out onto his balcony that was covered in a thin sheet of water from the previous nights rain, quickly he scurried down the ladder, and headed down the path towards the Deku Tree's meadow. As he passed by a couple of his friends who pointed and gazed open mouthed at him and even started to wisped behind their hands, he also over heard some things they said about him and he grind boyishly a small blush rising at the attention. Even the know it all brothers where staring from their way out of the store! He knew it was because Flora was flying hurriedly in a burr above his shoulder now he was different from them in a other way, he had a fayferie. One way a fayferie happened to be different was a fairy was about as big as the middle of your pale while a fayferie was about as big as your hole hand and where more powerful and elegant.  
  
As he rushed down the path he was about to quickly jump on some of the jumping pads for the water when he was halted from a voice frantically shouting behind him.  
  
"Link! Hey, wait up!"  
  
Feeling a heat rise inside of him he had some inexplicable feeling to jump right into the small river but he was frozen in his spot, Link turned around to face Saria, who was scampering quickly into his general direction. When she stopped she was about arms length of him, breathlessly she started to rush to what she wanted to say as he raised his hand and was about to say hi.  
  
"I heard from Lily that you've got your own fayferie!A real Fayferie!"She was pointing to a girl up on a post that was connected by a wooden brig. She had fiery red hair with dark green eyes that pierced everything she saw and right now they where burning though Links own intense blue-green gem like eyes.  
  
It was then that she spotted Flora, who had quickly fluttered into her line of view for her to spy on. Saria laid into silence immediately. Her eyes lit up, smile widened, and her cheeks changed color. Reaching her hand to her lips she touched them in a odd girl motion.  
  
"So it IS true," Saria said after staring at the beautiful Flora. "You do have a fayferie. Link that is all together amazing! I never thought... I never even dreamt of ever SEEING one of these much less seeing one with you. Now your a true Kokiri!"  
  
Although that particular choice of words would've ordinarily hurt him, Link wasn't at all upset. On the contrary, the remark made him smile. He really was a true Kokiri now, and not even Mido can say otherwise. And it WAS amazing that the fayferie should go to some one like him.  
  
"Th-,"he started to say his gracious thoughts but then Flora interrupted rudely.  
  
"I'm so sorry to crack up this touching moment,"she sneered when she saw him blush and glare at her and she landed her gazes upon the young lass,"but sadly , you see, The Grate Deku Tree has summoned us so Link can have a small conference of meting with him"  
  
"You've been summoned by the Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked in surprise and she didn't even look the slightest bit crestfallen about the fayferies rude interrupts. "You should be very honored Link! Not very often is someone summoned to the grate Deku Tree, Much less given a Fayferie the same day."  
  
"I'll be seeing you later I guess," Link replied a little dejectedly since he wanted rely badly to spend his day with Saria. He then thought of how Mido, though, would be so joules and grinned happily and spun around to face Flora, "Come on, Flora, let's go."  
  
"About time," Flora hissed before Link rushed down the jumping pads so quickly she had to blink a couple of times before rushing forward.  
  
The Grate Deku Tree, which had survived countless droughts and had lived countless of years, dwelled within an area of the Lost Woods enclosed by large bulky trees and towering forest mountains that slowly went desert one way,grassy slopes a other,and sandy peaks a other, making a meadow closed off from the rest of the world. The Deku Tree's large healthy branches where seen just over the large trees to the kokiri.The tree had been the maker of the Kokiri-some say - while others say that it had been given the everlasting children to take care of. But what ever it be he kept them safe from all other forests outside the forest and so meaning that only let Kokiri or anyone with grate power to enter.  
  
The field stretched out not to far, and Link glanced over the tops of trees to see the mighty branches of the Deku tree as it towered over all. Gulping down the lump he made his way over to the opening. Many dense trees wound their ways together only a small path being shown and what lay beyond unknown and unseen.  
  
But something coght the corner of his eye and something lashed out. He tried to turned out of the way but the fist of a other hit him square on the jaw as he flew back his head hitting the water.  
  
Getting his head out of the lake, snatching and ringing out his hat, he looked up to see Mido who was glaring down at him in his regular tempered way his face as red as freckles.  
  
Anyone even just met Mido would most likely, if they where smart,take a immediate dislike to him. He was short and tempered, curly red hair surrounded his pointy ears as he crossed his arms his eyes almost always narrowed in suspicion or else anger. That is if he wasn't anywhere near Seria. Though to Link somewhere deep down inside he felt he was hiding something from him. In fact he thought all the Kokiri children, but oddly enough the other's where able to achuly grasp the fact that it was a secret and it was to stay that way, or at least so they thought. Mido on the other hand always seemed to try and dare him to just asked one simple question,of course he would do nothing of the sort.  
  
But every one of the small people in the lost woods dared not to speak a word of his ridiculousness.Mido was strong and could do anything to bully someone. He had almost killed Link once and when Link had made it out of bed the first thing he did was though a insulate at him and give him a hard shove into the icy cold waters that gloated next to the store. Of course Lily saw this and scampered down her tower to scold him while helping Link out of the blue liquid. Link had only been 6 then and hadn't understood a thing.  
  
Link deeply wished he could beat Mido up but everyone knew him to be the baby of the village, the the weaker of them, and was always a bit over protective and also knew the fact that he didn't know how to defend himself.  
  
"What is it!What do you want!"  
  
"You're it, Mr. No fayferie," Mido boasted while heaving his chest up ignoring the well placed glare that was made from Andrea from the small roof porch of the store,nor the one coming from Lily from her perch, but delighted himself in seeing Link growl menacingly ,yet, be totally defenseless.  
  
"Move it you over grown ogre!"shouted Flora so suddenly they both jumped. Mido looked so surprised and fearful at the sight of a real live Fayferie that he almost fell into the cold waters himself.  
  
Mido sneered at the small fayferie as Link took a peace of seaweed off his leg some how recovering from his shock, "A.and who might..might you be?"  
  
"She is my guardian FAYFERIE,"said Link not able to help the snicker that made its way to his mouth as he watched Midos reaction and added,"and we're going to go see the Grate Deku Tree."  
  
"Are you serious?" Mido asked loosing his bewilder look for a sneer.  
  
"Does it look like we're kidding?" Flora hissed , "and he HAS been summoned by the Great Deku Tree and he needs to meet him right away! So move it yeah puny little freckled faced badger!"  
  
Mido stayed in a furious silence for a while and when Link was just getting up standing near the fayferie who had been triumphantly gloating in front of Midos crunch up face.  
  
Suddenly Midos yellow fairy,Ballaton,who of course was just as jealous and just as mean as Mido but didn't have the temper,nor did he have the certainty unwariness that Mido possessed.  
  
"You need a sword and shield, or else you cannot pass as for it is dangerous for anyone to go into the forest unprepared," Ballonton answered with a laugh and a glare at the lager girl who was Flora. "In emergency's such as thus you need be prepared their for you have to have a sword and shield!Case closed!"  
  
Mido's rage drained away like water did on a day after a rainfall and Link cried out and nearly fell back into the icy waters.Link nearly cried. Even with a grate Fayferie such as Flora he had no way of getting a sword much less knowing where one might be! Weapons such as swords and shields where banned years of years ago after a grate war! Where would he get them.  
  
"How dare you!"Flora suddenly cried out in rage and started ranting,"Trying to stop someone who has been summoned to the all mighty Deku Tree! You should be Dishonored and sent exiled from the forest!"  
  
Suddenly Mido lashed out with a incredible speed and slapped Flora hard while turning and he and his fairy when on their own way the opposite direction of Link.  
  
Link himself was running wildly for her and,with arms outstretched, he tried to catch her. Suddenly he was coght by surpass as he tripped and once again fell into the water that lay harmlessly in front of him. Quickly swimming back to the surface he took a gasp of air, rubbed the liquid out of his eyes,grabbed his hat and though back his hair as he looked around wildly for Flora.  
  
Their,not to far away, was Lily standing her hands outstretched with a dim lilted Flora laying in her hands.  
  
"You seemed like you needed help. I ran across the field to meet you, but couldn't help. I hopefully made it in time to save your Fayferie."  
  
They both glanced down at the fayferie. Flora's glow shimmered a mint green for just a blink of an eye before going back to a fiery red.  
  
"You ok?"Link asked not noticing the faint blush on Andras cheeks as she came to join them.  
  
"Yes, thank you," the fayferie answered as she batted her wings only managing to go a few inches into the air before she sloped down. Sighing Link took her out of Lily's hands.  
  
"Thank you Lilly for helping,"Link sighed,"I need a sword and shield ,yet, I haven't a clue where to get ether!"  
  
With Links last cry of dismay Andrea suddenly brighten.  
  
"No worries!"she chirped,"Danny found a beautiful shield some what near the end of the wood. I had heard you needed one from you shouting,"Link blushed hear,"And asked him if he would give it to you. Of course you know him, he only sells things, so he said he would sell it to you for 40 rubies!"  
  
Link gulped nodding hoping he had the rubies.  
  
"What about the sword?"  
  
"You'll be lucky if you find a sharp stick!"declared Lily patting him on the back,"Weapons, after all, are exiled from the forest."  
  
Their was silence and Flora sighed defeated,"I guess that we'll never make it!"  
  
"No, wait!" Link shouted making the girls jump in surprise from their sad looks. "I have a idea!"  
  
So saying he made his way quickly down the path the Kokiri staring at him in wonder while Flora tried to fruitlessly catch up since Link had accidentally dropped her.  
  
"WAIT UP YOU IDIOT!"she yelled as she flew after him.  
  
  
  
"OOOH! How can he be so.. so.. uhhh!"Link just held his hands into balled up fists as Saria looked up at him sympathetically.  
  
"We'll I haven't a shield but..." Saria stared at him for seemingly a long while before she cracked a devious smile. "I've got a..a sword!"  
  
"What?" Link asked bewilder. He had almost tripped over his own feet when hearing that. Seria, the nicest girl he knew, have a sword!  
  
"Are you serious?" He gasped blinking a few times as though positive that it would make it all go away.  
  
Ignoring him she motioned for him to fallow her and he did so and they ran untill reacing a houce and, that happend to be Saria's own, and whent behind her house.Seria's house was oval shaped and smooth,perfect for bad whether.Behind it was a small shrubbery.  
  
Leading him their she quickly jerked the shrubs back to a small hole.  
  
"I cant fit,"she explain and Link suddenly blushed,"but I know you're small enough to."  
  
It was true.Link was almost the smallest one, compared to everyone but Mido.But he had been slowly growing so he expected to rise up above them by a inch or two some day. Nodding Link said his thanks and made his way on his hands and knees though the hole. So now totally on his stomach he pushed though to the tunnel flakes of dust and rock showering down on him making him blink his watering eyes.  
  
Coming out Link blinked in surprise at the amount of sunlight.  
  
It was but a small grove.  
  
"Link!"shouted a fare away voice,"Link are you ok!?"  
  
"Yes Saria I'm fine!"  
  
So saying he made his way with Flora hovering over his shoulder to a cavern. Shaped by walls that where made of dust that was slowly coming apart making it so small holes where at the top Link couldn't barely see anything. Shrugging he walked in,and blinked as he saw Floras dim light make a small helpful light.  
  
As they walked down they heard a rumbling sound from behind them. Quickly truing Link could see the outline of something but what it was was he had no idea but didn't care because it looked like it would hurt, it was coming fast, and mostly, just the fact that it was large.  
  
So quickly he ran blindly forward Flora hanging on tightly to his ear,passing a hole that lit up the ground,when suddenly falling. And didn't stop. A hole,a little smaller then him,lay their and he quickly ducked. What ever it was passed over his head and some rocks and dust fell but Link was unharmed so It was a relief when he popped up.  
  
Climbing quickly out of the hole link breathed deeply it echoing across the caverns. Suddenly a shimmer coght his sights up ahead.  
  
Their,surrounded by vines that hung down like curtains, was a sword in the ground.  
  
Smiling Link pulled the curtain away and stepped forward grabbing the sword feeling a slight tingle travel up and down his arm.  
  
When he jerked it out of the ground, something screamed a horrid scream.  
  
Looking down their was a..thing that seemed to just have a hole for a mouth, its brown skin stretched and decomposing no eyes in the sockets.  
  
Suddenly he noticed he couldn't move. Try as he might he couldn't bug until,  
  
Their was a swishing sound of something moving fast by his ear and Flora shot a single ball of fire at it.  
  
He was free of what ever spell that had bind him and he ran, covering his ears.  
  
Still running forward he smiled as he saw the light of the opening and looked behind him to see two of those things, one in flames and the other just as horrid, fallowing him.  
  
Suddenly the ground shook and when he looked ahead their was a large bolder just a foot away from him.  
  
"Oh shoot,"said Flora.  
  
"What do I do!"yelled Link desperately.  
  
"I don't know!"she yelled back as those things came so close Link could hear their rattled breath making him shiver.  
  
"Help me Flora!"he shouted,"I need a way out."  
  
She shook her head sending a few fire balls ahead when all of a sudden the giant bolder was right in front of them.  
  
"Aaaa!"  
  
  
  
Serena cherry,"isn't that a nice place to end? I thought so. I'll up-date when ether 1.I feel Like it or 2. some one tells me about the name Flora. HINT.  
  
IT IS A MYTH. If you can tell me from which orgen - Greek,Japan,Egyptian ect -and what or who she was and what she did I'll be sure to up date and dictate the next chapter to who ever did!  
  
Well Seeya and good luck! 


	2. Mido:The bully

Chapter 3: The task of Mido:The bully.  
  
He stood in a marble hallway, his surroundings tinted in gray and black, silence running down each corridor.  
  
He blinked as the world around him changed; color came into the tapestries and other ornaments that hung on the walls, sound suddenly came from all around of people laughing and talking, smells of things he never had smelled before invading his senses, and people suddenly were walking outside, a great gate shown blocking the people from where he stood and guards lined the openings and court yard. He looked up, the place he was in wasn't like anything he had ever seen. Great towering walls reached up into the clouds, a mote of sparkling blue water reflected the shining sun and passing birds.  
  
"Do you think he is going to be cute like me?"  
  
Link blinked and swiveled to the right where he had heard the young sweet voice. A girl, no older than four years old, stood their looking transfixed on a man with a smiling face and dark skin, blue eyes glinting happily as he looked down to the much smaller youth.  
  
"Oh yes my son shall be one of the cutest."  
  
The girl smiled,"He better not be cuter than me!"  
  
There was silence between the two and Link was sure the world had frozen in that position before the girl piped," Daddy....even though he doesn't have my mommy as a mommy because she's gone right now....why....why is she....you know..... I over heard that she wasn't.... Hylian... that she wasn't... even.. you know.... mortal."  
  
The king, or at least that was what Link guessed from the golden crown that had a large sparkling red diamond in the middle, frowned and sighed while kneeling down next to the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder, while looking into her bright blue eyes and smoothing back some of her golden hair.  
  
"Zelda, listen to me.. you're right when you say...when you say, that Lin is not Hylian."  
  
The girl gasped and got a excited look about her,"Oh daddy, oh, oh daddy. What is she? Is she really -"  
  
"Hush Zelda. Yes,"he smiled worried, while looking down the hallways,"she is one. Now be quiet about this, and peace shall stay among those in Hyrule that don't value strangers like herself as much as they should.  
  
Link blinked. He hadn't a clue what they were talking about, nor why he was to listen, but he didn't have any time to ponder that as for the world before him started to swirl as the girl said one familiar name. Link. "Link!"  
  
Link kept his eyes closed as he tried to keep hold of what he had been dreaming of. Something about a girl, a king, and Lin? He gave a groan of frustration. The memory was slipping though, like water did his fingers, he had no control over it. "Link!" Link blinked his eyes as they focused on the hovering fayferie that was looking down at him in a worried manner.  
  
"Link are you all right!"  
  
A wave of dizziness overcame him, and he momentarily closed his eyes before opening them.  
  
Daylight shown above him, and there was a light wind about, coming through a nearby window. He sat up slightly blinking the hazy thickness that had invaded his vision, and looked around. He was on a soft white bed in a circular room, smoothed glossy wooden walls shinned at him and he knew immediately it was one of the girls houses-boys didn't like the glossy look.  
"Hello Link! By Narus love! What in the name of the forest is wrong with you!"  
  
Link shook his head and looked up to Flora,"Where are we?"  
  
Flora looked surprised for a moment until getting an upset look about her,"Oh nothing! Just that you totally freak me and now you're acting sharper than a stallfos's sword!"  
  
Link shuddered. He had never actually 'met' a stallfos. But he was afraid he had today.  
  
"Were those...things Stallfos?"  
  
Flora looked at him with an annoyed look through half opened eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Before Link could ask anything else he was cut off by a screech at the door.  
  
Turning his head around, he saw Andrea jumping up, and was overwhelmed in a hug.  
  
"Well,"said a voice, and as he got Andrea off him, he noticed it was Lilly who seemed to be a bit on the pale side," I see you have waken."  
  
Link nodded. Noticing the stairs, he looked around before asking slowly,"Girls...I'm sorry but..what happened."  
  
Andrea blinked, and gaped at him with Lily.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?!"  
  
Link shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as if it would help them notice he hadn't a clue what they where talking about.  
  
"You suddenly appeared! Whoosh!"Andrea made a sweeping gesture with her hand,"out of a hole next to Saria house. Their had been this big explosion before, and then ,well, that happened. You had a sword in your hand and and and then"she gave a dramatic sigh,"you fainted."  
  
"Yeah!"laughed Lily suddenly,"right on top of Mido to! Way to go Link!"  
  
"Well Link come on! I bought you the sword, so you haven't to worry about that!"Andrea carefully handed him a polished shining brown shield made from a strong wood that had a carving in it."I don't know what the carving mean,"she set it in his lap,"but it is pretty cool."  
  
Link didn't pay attention to ether of them. That shield. It had an air of familiarness like....he had seen it before.  
  
Shaking his head Link got up smiling, flexed his mussels, and quickly put on his hat while strapping on his shield and sword giving the Fayferies or girls a second chance to ask him what he was doing. * * * *  
  
Mido was guarding the Deku trees grove like he always did, unless he was bullying somebody, when all of a sudden he spotted something and took a step back while he gave a shocked gasp as the form of Link rushed up to meet him and his fairy proudly, waving to him. It wasn't the fact that Link was coming that shocked him, oh no, it was the sword held tightly in his hand and the shield strapped securely on his back.  
  
"Hi Mido!"said Link sounding oddly smug at the turn of the tables in his order.  
  
But surprise never held itself long in Mido's presents, for his displeasure of Link's success overwhelmed him. His hand tightened into fists as he looked on angrily at the smaller boy who was grinning widely up at him. Tapping his foot he narrowed his eyes while plainly wanting an explanation for the odd and, to him and most likely many other Kokiri, unexpected turn of advents.  
  
How ever no matter what a explanation wasn't needed, it was plain and simple what had happened, but, even though he knew he was stating the obvious, Link had to burst out "Okay,I have a sword,"he waved the shinning metal around teasingly,"and the shield. Now favor me in the task of moving so kindly off your royal grass and let me though."  
  
Mido seemed surprised only momentarly by this rude remark. Link normaly wasn't the type to go shooting threats or harmful remarks to others seeing as he was more kind then some of the Kokiri. Of course Mido, being the only bully, took care of this on his own, only getting in return the Kokiris hate and Links dislike.  
  
While he moved the angry Kokiri grumbled about how unfair it was but no one was their to listen. Link and Flora had already started their way down the dark pathway to the deku tree to meet what ever horrors awaited them. * * * * 


	3. Dangorous paths

Chapter three:The Deku Tree;Inside a tree  
  
Link grunted as he tripped over another tree root. It was vaguely dark now, he suspected it was dusk, and it was hard to see the snake like roots that stuck a few inches out of the ground.  
  
"Quit being so clumsy," Flora would say every few minutes. He had been successfully ignoring her.  
  
"Who would have thought that it would take this long to get to the Deku Tr- ," he tripped over a root again and groaned, "Tree."  
  
"Link! Hurry up would you!"  
  
Link clenched his teeth as Flora squeaked at him again.  
  
"Flora," he growled out, while getting up and wiping dirt off him, before meeting her glare with one of his own.  
  
"What!" she yelled coming right up into his face.  
  
He shook a finger at her, before letting an angered sigh out saying under his breath, "Nothing, nothing!"  
  
"Then why bother me! We need to got to the Deku Tree, so quit stalling!" With that she fluttered a few feet in front of him, waited for his approval, and wavered around a tree. "Wait Flora," he shouted, as he broke into a run, noticing that she had gone out of sight.  
  
After a few minutes of running and shouting, he stopped to take a breather. Looking around, he noticed something quivering up ahead. He frowned, his brows coming together. It looked like a strangely shaped egg plant. Carefully making his way toward it, he unsheathed his sword, taking his shield onto his arm. Breathing deeply, he took another step.  
  
And immediately jump back with a scream. It had come up several feet, teeth baring at the top of the blue egg shaped head, balancing on a large thick green stem. The thing lunged at him. He fell back, but noticed, suddenly, it was just a few inches short. He scurried back, and stopped, putting a hand over his thumping heart, one thought going through his head as he brushed back some blond strands, "What was that?"  
  
Deciding not to stay to ponder it, he quickly jumped to his feet. He was about to go around it, when something glinted on the ground close to the now calmed plant that had returned to the ground. He stood for a few minutes, fear raging in his stomach.  
  
What should he do? Should he try to get it quickly? If not there could be more of them. He might need to protect himself. He gulped.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he lunged forward. The plant, as expected, burst out of the ground.  
  
He grabbed his sword, and thought it was a total success until... Link yelled as a fiery, hot pain spread from his leg to his spine to his head buzzing in his ears. The teeth of the plant had sunk deeply into his leg and, momentarily, felt paralyzed, his head swimming in semiconscious thoughts of fear.  
  
Suddenly, the teeth weren't there, and something hard and thick landed on his leg. Breathing deeply, tears still in his eyes, he looked blurry back at his leg. It was a mess; half his boot had been ripped, and blood was gushing from a large cut. A large stick lay harmlessly across his legs, and, floating above him, was Flora. She wasn't angry at him anymore. No, she was worried about him.  
  
"Link are you ok?!" she shouted making him wince inwardly. "Does it look like I'm ok?" he questioned through clenched teeth, as he slowly put a hand gingerly on the cut, quickly taking it back, hissing in obvious pain.  
  
"Can you walk?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded. He'd have to. This stick was going to be useful for something. So, grabbing it, he painfully got up, feeling bile go into his throat. He gulped. He would 'not' get sick in front of Flora. So gulping it down, he started to walk on, when he kicked something. ,Looking down he noticed his sword, which had, once again, found itself on the ground. Picking it up, he brushed it off, and put it in it's sheath. This, obviously, was going to be a long, painful journey. *** It had been around twenty minutes since he had had the run in with the plant, a Deku Baba from what Flora told him, and his leg had gone numb with only a small throb to notify him it was still attached to his hip.  
  
"Don't worry Link," said Flora suddenly, making his head snap up. Everything had been an odd silence since the attack. Maybe, Link thought, she was feeling sorry for him. Or for her actions of leaving him behind. "We should arrive there soon."  
  
He sighed. That was helpful. He didn't know if he could actually bare it if he had to walk much longer. He dearly wished he had brought the bag of ointment that had been on his table at home. He was worried about his cut getting infected.  
  
Suddenly there was a chomping sound, and in front of them the ground burst. Two Deku Babas stood flailing around in circles looking up.  
  
"Don't worry," whispered Flora, as Link looked up wide-eyed, adrenalin causing him to forget about the throb in his leg, as his heart rushed in fear, "They can't attack you unless they are notified of where you are by touching them. Just. Don't. Touch. Them."  
  
Link nodded, swallowing, and slowly made his way past the Deku Babas, sweat dripping down his face as he came very close to hitting the one on his right.  
  
He broke free of the small trap and quickly walked on. Not long after that, though, the trees suddenly came to a stop, and light burst freely down on them. It was sunlight. Something Link was very glad to see.  
  
And, in front of them, stood a large, magnificent tree, its trunk bigger than all the trees in the forest. Its height towered over them into the clouds.  
  
"Link,"boomed a voice, "I knew you would come here as my bidding."  
  
Link nodded, dumb struck, as his mouth went dry. Here, in front of him, was the Great Deku Tree, and he was talking to it! Flora quickly fluttered past him in a whiz of red as she squealed, "Great Deku Tree, I'm back!"  
  
As she whizzed past two sticks dropped at his side. He blinked. Looking back, a sudden idea sparking in his mind, he saw that the Deku Baba's heads were not sticking out of the ground. He clenched his teeth. She could of destroyed them and not caused him the trouble, yet, she didn't!  
  
Calming himself, he forced himself to look back up at the Deku Tree.  
  
"Link," it boomed, "I have a motion for you. Will thy take this task on my bidding?"  
  
Link, numb, nodded. He hadn't a choice had he? He was just a mere Kokiri while the great Deku Tree was... well the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Then come forth into my roots," as he said this, the ground rumbled, and Link had to hold to his stick for support. Suddenly, a large thick root made its way lashing out of the ground. A hole as big as any of the great redwood trees confronted him, and soon he found himself timidly fallowing Flora into it.  
  
"Be sure to listen to Flora; and, Flora, be sure to help Link," murmured the Deku Tree in a low voice. They nodded before stepping into the darkness of the tunnel. 


End file.
